


Come Closer

by Lassarina



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: F/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-23
Updated: 2007-09-23
Packaged: 2017-10-30 05:18:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/328159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lassarina/pseuds/Lassarina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aeris and Zack spend a cold night snuggled together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Closer

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a claim at mako_reactor on LJ, years ago.

Cold grey rain slapped against the windows and slithered downward, leaving wet trails on the glass. The rain was so dense it obscured even the brilliant neon lights of Sector Six. It was a miserable night outside.

Aeris walked into the living room carrying two mugs of hot tea. She gave one to Zack and settled on the couch beside him. "Cold?" she asked.

"Not if you come closer." He held out his arm with an inviting grin. She slid closer and he draped his arm around her.

"It doesn't get this cold when it rains in Gongaga," he muttered.

"It gets colder, in the north," she said, resting her head against his shoulder. "I remember playing in the snow when I was little."

"Snow, huh?" Zack twined his fingers through her hair. "I've never seen snow."

"We'll have to go someday, then." She smiled up at him. "Maybe when you get back from…where is it you're going? Nibelheim?"

"Yeah." He grinned. "Speaking of which, I'll be gone a while. You should probably make sure I don't forget you."

"Forget me?" Aeris pretended outrage. "And what if I forget you while you're gone?"

"Good point," Zack said. "You might want to put the tea down. Scalding wasn't what I had in mind. Unless, you know, you're into that and never told me."

She laughed and set the mug down on the coffee table, and leaned in to kiss him as the rain beat upon the windows.


End file.
